inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Avalanche of Adventure!
Ch.1 of my new fanfic!~ Hope you like it!!~ Story “It’s been days since…Onii-chan…” Rese sighed, looking at her soccer ball which her brother left behind. What Rese said was in fact, true. Days passed. Days felt like years. Rese seemed to feel worse everyday. Rese heard a sudden knock on the door which made her drop the soccer ball. “Rese, I’m leaving for Hakuren for an investigation.” The detective said. “O-oh..M-may I come along? I just need…a change of pace.” Rese asked. “Fine. Hurry now.” The detective replied. The two left for Hakuren. “Detective, what’s wrong in Hakuren?” Rese asked, looking at the frozen horizon clearly seen through the frosted windows. “An avalanche. Something terrible happened.” The detective said, carefully driving across the slippery road. They finally arrived at Hakuren. Rese hopped down and nearly slipped. The ground was frozen solid. They looked around only to see snow. Snow everywhere. “Rese, stay in that little school over there while I’m gone.” Detective said. “O-okay..” Rese glided across the icy floor. She came inside and was welcomed by the warm smiles of happy children around her age. Though she was still depressed, she couldn’t help but smile, too. She glanced around and saw a boy, crying, sitting alone in a dark corner. She quietly approached the boy, trying to read him. “A-are you okay..?” Rese politely asked. “A-atsuya…” The boy whispered to himself. “Atsuya?” Rese said, confused. “Please, leave me alone.” The boy turned away. Rese cautiously walked behind and waited a bit. She decided to talk to the boy again. “Uh, I’m Hanikamiya Rese..What’s your name?” Rese introduced herself. “F-fubuki A-atsuya..I mean Shirou!! Fubuki Shirou..” The boy replied. “O-okay…Nice to meet you, Shirou.” Rese smiled. Fubuki just nodded and turned away and looked out the window to see white snow everywhere. “A-atsuya would’ve lived if only I…” Fubuki whispered to himself. “What’s wrong?” Rese asked. “My family…the avalanche they—“ Fubuki suddenly heard snow fall from the trees. “W-waaaah!! Rese! Save yourself!!” Fubuki shouted. “From what? Nothing’s wrong.” Rese asked. “Oh, nevermind then..I thought—“ Fubuki laughed but then looked away. Rese remembered Detective saying something about an avalanche in Hakuren. “S-say…Do you play soccer?” Rese asked. “Yeah..” Fubuki replied. “That’s great!” Rese shouted in excitement, Fubuki however, looked sadder than he already was. The Detecive came back and picked Rese up. “Fubuki! Let’s play soccer together one day!!~” She waved goodbye as the boy stood up. The two got in the car and started talking about the investigation. “That boy you met…he was one of the victims of that tragedy. He was the only one who survived.” Detective said. “Oh.. Detective!!! Watch out!!” Rese pointed to someone who was in front of the car. They went outside to check if everything was okay.. They saw a young boy shivering in the cold. “Hey, kid, you okay?” Detective asked, trying to calm the boy down. “See? That’s what you get, Jason.” Another boy walked in. “Sorry, Zack. I thought I could survive the cold..” Jason said, still shivering. “Jason? Zack?” Rese said. “Sorry for causing you trouble..” Jason apologized. “Where are you two going?” Rese asked. “Back to Inazuma Town. But Jason here said he could survive the cold, so we walked all the way here.” Zack said. “I said I was sorry!” Jason said. “Hop in! That’s where we’re heading!” Rese said. The four got in and shivered. “Gah! It’s so cold!!” Zack said, though it was unclear, due to him shivering. “Brr….” Jason shivered along. “We’re almost there.” Detective said, looking around the familiar landmarks. “Finally! We’re freez—Hey look! It’s Akuji!!” Zack pointed out to see a little boy dribbling a soccer ball on the sidewalk. “Oh, yo!!” Akuji waved. The three, Rese, Jason and Zack jumped out of the car. “This is Rese. We met her when Jason dragged me to Hakuren.” Zack said. “Stop it with the Hakuren thing already!” Jason shouted. “U-um, hi!~” Rese said. “Yo! I heard some people were having a match in the field. They have 1 open slot left!” Akuji said. “I’m gonna play!” Zack said as he rode his skateboard. “No! I’m gonna!!” Jason said, catching up to Zack. “Whatever, you go to Hakuren!” Zack laughed. And with that, the four left for the field… _________________________________________________________________________________ Yo! Minna! Chapter one of a new fanfic of mine!!~ Hope you like it!~ Thanks!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Past and Present